


What should I do

by Helei



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helei/pseuds/Helei
Summary: Fakir's emotions about what Rue tells him about Mytho in the library.





	What should I do

I found myself in the library most of the time these days. So much so that people thought that I changed divisions to writing division after the "push". I ignored them, I had to find out why Mytho was acting this way.  
Was it the new emotions that Tutu was giving?  
Is he confused about the emotions?  
Is he testing different sides to his emotions?  
Was he...  
Hahaha came from the window above where I was standing. There sat the seductive raven. With her revealing outfit and her sly grin.   
"Are you looking up ravens or princes?" "Should I tell you what the prince is moving towards?"  
So she had something to do with his new behavior.  
"You see the heart shard of love Princess Tutu gave to the prince was soaked in raven's blood, that my father was willing to part with for the sake of his daughter. So that the prince will love only me and find a heart to sacrifice to my father and never return to the way he was."  
I just stood there as she explained the plan. The only thought running through Princess Tutu. Who tried with all her might to gain that heart shard and other shards for the prince to be happy and smile. All that hard work ruined thanks to the sadistic and selfish ways of this raven.

"Does Tutu know about this?" I asked  
"I should if I did that I could make her suffer." The raven said fluttering her eyes. She stood up and jumped out the window and vanished without a trace. Leaving me with no idea on what to do.   
Should I tell her? And watch her cry because she positioned the prince.  
Do I not tell her and let her collect shards? That way making the prince less and less his original self and more like a raven.  
Solve it on my own and leave her in the dust? even if she is the sole reason I changed my view on Mytho's heart. 

I decided to leave the library after falling asleep in the library and go home to empty my head. However once I reached the door of the shop I saw Duck sitting on the ground.  
"Hey what are you doing here? I asked She was about to reply but Uzura said  
She has a butt Zura." the little puppet said with a grin. I looked at her with surprise.  
"I was looking for her tail and I found her butt Zura." She sang. Feeling annoyed I turned her head 180 degress.  
QUACK yelled Duck as she transformed before my eyes. Uzura ran for water. I reached towards Duc but she was already being poured with water. I ran to hide behind the wall. Once we were in and all was calm and I explained about Uzura, Duck told me what happened to her friend.  
As she told me, all I thought about was what the Raven had told me about Mytho. 

"So did you find anything Fakir?" Duck said with a puzzled expression. I snapped from my thoughts and looked at Duck.  
She looked so tired and so worried. About Mytho, her friends, Rue, everyone else and even me. Why should I make her more worried by telling her that Mytho has Raven's blood from the shard you gave to him.  
I looked at her again and then looked down. "No nothing." I said. Hiding the fact that I was lying to a person that I cared for. Luckily she fell for it and changed the topic. 

I'm sorry Duck.


End file.
